Naked
by punker-chic92
Summary: song-fic -- Letty talkes about how she feels about Dom,Will she love him forever?Or will she be over him tomorrow?
1. Default Chapter

....Avril Lavigne."Naked"..Letty's POV..........  
  
\\ I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that gonna to get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesnt really matter   
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause lifes like a game sometimes//  
  
I love him,I really do.I wake up and not worry about what I look like because I   
  
know he will still love me,weather I look awful,or I look wounderful.I only care   
  
about him.He is the one that gets me through each day in my fucked up life.He's   
  
the one that opened up my heart and stole it away from me.Like taking candy   
  
from a baby.He lights up my world like the sum shining on the ocean.He keeps  
  
me safe when Im unsafe.He is my guide through life.He is mine.  
  
\\But then you cane around me   
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh,you made me trust//  
  
When he came into my life I felt as if he stripped me naked as he looked at me.  
  
My skin bare, my bones cold.He lookes at me with his eyes,takes my clothes right  
  
off my body without even touching me without coming near me.I wounder if anyone   
  
else sees this.I cant hide,theres no where to run to. Im cold and lonley,I just   
  
want someone to hold me.I've never been on a real date,heck I've never been with  
  
a guy.So when my clothes sliped off it was odd.I've never felt like that before.  
  
Guys don't never look at me like that,only as a friend,another one of the guys.  
  
But for some reason it feels so right as if it needs to happen or I want it to   
  
happen.  
  
\\ Beacuse I've never felt like this before  
  
Im naked   
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked   
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right//  
  
I wonder what I was scared of.Why I didn't want to feel like that.But it felt   
  
right,so why did I feel scared?Why I didnt want for him to see me,through my   
  
clothes.My real self.The true me.The strong woman that I was.I never had a guy  
  
to make me feel free,to give me kisses, to hug me for a long,to break me through  
  
my rough rugged skin.  
  
\\ I'm trying to remember   
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Cover fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me,to help me fit  
  
In my spirit  
  
------  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me   
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right//  
  
Ever since then I've loved to be with him,he way he makes me feel,naked or not.The  
  
way he looks at me,in my eyes,on my body,striping me naked with my clothes still on.  
  
He is mine.Mine only.He owns my heart,my body,my life.He looks and I give in.His  
  
dark brown eyes send shivers through my small body.The body that belongs to him.  
  
I'm still naked when he looks at me.He will always make me feel like that 'til  
  
were old and dead.He is the love of my life and I never wanna lose him.I love my  
  
man.I love my Dominic.  
  
\\I'm naked  
  
Oh h yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah,I'm naked  
  
Oh oh ,yeah yeah  
  
----  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see right through,baby// 


	2. Why¿?

Letty's pov  
  
I love Dom.But is it over for good?I wanna know.I need to know.The fights just get   
  
harder.My lifes about to end.Dom and I just stopped fighting for like the 10th time   
  
this week.I said I'm leaving.I'm tired of his shit he puts me through.The lying  
  
the cheating,all of it.I thought he loved me.He said he would chage but did he?No!  
  
Sometimes I wanna beleive him but I can't.I just can't.I give him my all and he   
  
shows me no love.Maybe he only likes me for the sex.Maybe the racer slutes give him  
  
more than I do.Why can't I just leave him behind?I'm not losing anything.Anyway  
  
I have nothing to lose.Why can't I just pack my bags and leave him?Why?He makes me   
  
suffer all the fuckin time.And I do nothing about it.Just act like it never happned.  
  
He tells me he's gunna change,and then I forgive him.Next thing I know he's out  
  
fucking some gurl like crazy.He's always making me do what he wants me to do.I need   
  
to take a stand.Do I need to leave him?  
  
\\ How in my head can I forget you make me suffer,Yeah!  
  
Trying to see how far you can push me underground  
  
Back into the rhythem fasy trippen me when your in my world,Yeah!  
  
Everything you say I find away to bring you down!  
  
WHY!?! //  
  
Why should I leave?Hes the one that asked me out.Hes the one that pushed me through  
  
the door.The door of love.And now I think it was just a game.A game to get me in bed   
  
with him.He tells me he loves me so I will sleep with him.Does it work.Yes!Im so  
  
stupid how could I do that.The girl that never falls in love.The girl that loves to  
  
fight.The girl that knows better.  
  
\\Another way for you to fake your way through your life,Yeah!  
  
Remember everything you do will come around  
  
Never Am I going back to think I'm on crack and you might like it,Yeah!  
  
Will you ever fade away baby?Why don't you just get out my life!  
  
WHY!?! //  
  
I wanna beleive him I wanna beleive hes gunna change.But I CANT!!The anger he leaves  
  
me in everynight.The CHEATS!And the bitch has enough nerve and walk in like nothings  
  
happened.Comes up to me and kisses me.I push away but then give in.The red lip-  
  
stick on his face and shirt.What Is he thinking.I will go to bed with him and fuck  
  
him?But that one kiss always makes me give in.I cant beleive him anymore.I got to  
  
leave him behind.And never look back!  
  
\\ I think of you somethimes but I never beleive in you again!(repeat 3 times)  
  
AND I'LL NEVER LOOK BACK!!  
  
WHY!?! 


End file.
